deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Light Yagami
protagonist!? Screw that! He's more of an antagonist!!! gohanRULEZ 06:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter wether he is the hero or the villain of the story, but the fact that everything is told from his point of view makes him the protagonist. An antagonist is not always a villain, but simply someone who opposes the main character. Therefore Light would be more of a protagonist despite the fact that he may (or may not) be the villain of the story. Yoyoddd 21:16 (UTC) Um shouldn't we make an extra page on the mantle of kira??? Because when i type kira it come's up here. I think we should have a page about being kira.AyyamS 03:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) the whole "from your viewpoint of justice" thing is unneccessary, as it does not influence the character in the slightest. he is the protagonist, and he is an anti-hero, by definition. your view of justice does not change the fact he seeks his view of justice in the manner of an antihero. Personally, I don't see why people hate Light so much. I mean sure he's evil as Kira, but I bet a lot of those people would go on a psycho killing spree too. MasterTDI well hes obbviously the protoganist because hes the lead charecter Guys, he's not an antihero, he's a villain protagonist. Bugs? Could someone please fix the encoding stuff? Most of the character pages are engulfed in copies of the same wallpaper. --RadicalEdward2 03:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Khh! Light never said he was God. He said he would become the god of the new world. There's quite a difference lads. Sioraf 19:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he later states that he IS God, and that no one can defy him. Mikazuki 18:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) same seiyuu and english voice actor to Setsuna F. Seiei Coincedentally, both Light's Japanese and English voice actors have also voiced Gundam 00 character Setsuna F. Seiei. Light's Japanese voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, has also won the "Best voice actor award" for this role. At the same time Light and Setsuna are voiced by Brad Swaile. VanXFiona 03:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Light Yagami Dies Light Dies in manga 250px 250px 250px Light Dies in anime 250px 250px (This is the different Death of Light in manga & anime) Well...Light yagami is an antagonist AND a Protagonist...it matters on your poiint of view LightLawliet2003 13:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC)LightLawliet2003 It's really different, how he dies [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover (talk ) 23:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He's Potrayed as Light Yagami is Anti-Hero since want to becoming god of the new world till episode 37 when he admit he's a Kira Since admit He's Kira He becoming Protagonist Villain Light's crucifix position Anyone noticed how often Light makes this position? Maybe not noteworthy to be added to the trivia, but I just thought it was interesting enough to point out. xD It is noteworthy, go on and add it to the trivia Also, Light stays very atheletically fit (maintaining a BMI of 17.1) and all he does is sit in his chair. light such a cute name I can't believe Light died *sobs* Inteligence Could be Light's inteligence lower than L ? I have some reasons by demanding this : Light had luck with these gods of death , Ryuk , and also used Rem to kill L and Watari , instead of L who hadn't a help like that and still could locate him and deduced that is Kira (he always know that Light is Kira but he couldn't prove this) He just used Misa who is a mindless person, to kill them . The intelligence attribute isn't something assigned by evaluating Light Yagami. It was sourced from the databook. Dremler 03:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ? is light good or bad? Gokuzko 19:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC)